The present invention relates to a front bumper of a vehicle, having a garnish which extends in a vehicle-width direction and is attached to an air intake opening of a bumper body and a bezel which covers the periphery of a light attached to the bumper body.
A radiator for cooling an engine is provided in a vehicle. A grille and an air intake opening are provided respectively at the upper part and the lower part of the bumper body of the front bumper for the intake of cooling air into the radiator or an engine room. A decorative garnish extending in a vehicle-width direction is attached to the air intake opening from a rear side of the bumper body (refer to Patent Document 1). In addition to the garnish, a bezel covering and decorating the periphery of lamps lights) such as a fog lamp attached to the bumper body (border of a lamp opening) may be attached to the bumper body from a front side thereof.
In a related-art front bumper, the garnish extending in the vehicle-width direction and the bezel are arranged apart from each other in the vehicle-width direction, and the surface of the bumper body is visible between the garnish and the bezel from the front side of the vehicle.
Patent Document 1:
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-154394A
In recent years, an opening area of the air intake opening has been enlarged due to demand to improve a cooling performance, and a garnish and a bezel have been arranged in close proximity. Further, there is a tendency that the garnish and the bezel are utilized to partially change the color of the bumper in relation to the design of the vehicle. However, in the above-described related-art front bumper where the garnish and the bezel are arranged apart from each other and the surface of the bumper body is visible between the garnish and the bezel from the front side of the vehicle, the design is not well organized and there remains room for improvement. There is an idea to arrange the bezel and the garnish in an integrated manner. However, the bezel is attached from the front side of the vehicle and the garnish is attached from the rear side of the vehicle to the bumper body, the integration of which is rendered impossible.